Greed
Greed started to learn his magic in his late teens but thanks to his master, Greed has become a formidable Mage that seeks to revive the Name White Lion as the symbol of "Hope" once more.Coming from a small town in the country of Seven after his masters passing. He has joined Koma Inu to reach his goal and become Koma Inu's White Lion. Appearance Greed is a young looking man that has a slim muscular build. With silver hair and Light blue eyes. Greed's guild mark is located on the left side of his chest. He commonly wears a black sleeveless turtleneck sweater that has a picture of a lion head colored in white and brown suspenders that are connected to a brown belt.He wears brown boots, gauntlet on his left hand with a pauldron over his left shoulder and a white band in his left wrist that has a metal armband on top of it. On his right hand he wears a long solid black wrist band that has a short brown fingerless glove over it and also wears indigo pants. Personality He never fails to smile and is happy all the time. specially likes to have a great laugh with his friends and never fails to prank or joke around with them. Thanks to his masters teachings he will always follow orders making him pretty submissive unless the need arises then he will take matters into his hands. History Greed grew up as a normal person. With a regular family and regular problems, but was one to always be bored always searching for more. He found his answer when he witnessed a friendly fight between two mages. The town had put on a mini tournament and Greed was able to witness the last fight. a Fire Mage and a Wind Mage. The Fire Mage was not ordinary though as he had black flames. something he had never seen before. The fight was over quick and the Fire mage had won. Greed knew at that instant he had to become a mage. Finding the means to do so he quickly found the only mage stationed at his town, a wind mage. Greed trained under his master for years although slow at times, he was able to learn the magic and surpass his teachings. Having done enough research his mind was set to find a guild that had the same values as him. Reaching to the conclusion to join Koma Inu at any cost unknown to him the Fire Mage he saw before was part of the guild. Magic and Abilities Hand-to-Hand combat-''' Pretty adept at many styles of martial arts and is usually his main choice. '''Enhanced Endurance and Magic stamina- 'Do to his training. Greed has trained his body to withstand the most harshest of environments and constant attacks. He was gifted with an enormous amount of magic,but since his abilities are usually used closed range he doesn't use much and can fight on for days non end. '''Humongous strength-' although he doesn't look it physically he is able to lift huge boulders with ease and can stop a rampaging beasts charge with one hand. Wind Magic- He is able to create and manipulate winds as he sees fit. He is able to conjure up great storms and resist them as well. * '''Flight- Can use the air around him to fly freely through the air. * Air Shield-''' Creates a strong wind that surrounds him not letting any attacks through * 'Wind Tunnel- '''Greed can shoot a maelstrom of wind from his hands. * '''Tornado-' Can create any size tornado that he can control. * '''Wind slicer- '''Creates a wave of blades that look like scythes that are able to cut through almost anything. * '''Oxygen Pocket- can create an area to capture or release oxygen. Either to go deep sea diving or to suffocate his foes. * Down-''' He creates a massive down draft of wind all around him by throwing a right hook punch. usually used when surrounded. its so strong that in can shatter the ground and knock out his opponents instantly. * 'Wind Blade(sword)-' With every swing of his massive sword he can project a curved like projectile. This projectile is extremely sharp and can cut thru mostly anything. * '''Point blank- like the name suggest this spell is a point blank attack. he targets the chest of his foe to land a powerful punch upon contact, strong winds collide from all sides to hit his foe. much like being crushed. * Return(Sword)-''' Greed can create a small air vacuum to re-direct his foes attacks. usually done by spinning inches before the attack connects making the projectile follow the swords course then projecting a strong wind when facing his opponent again thus making the attack change course towards his foe. Steel-Make Magic-'Is a moliding magic that allows Greed to manipulate and use pre-existing steel. It allows him to change objects made of steel into a variety of weapons or other objects, that can be used for offense, defense, or support. This also allows Greed to be able to manipulate anything made of steel even if it only has a small percentage of steel allowing him to take control of an opponents weapon or move just being able to move things around at his will. * '''Steel Fists- '''Greed changes his fists to steel by having the metal bracelet and metal armband engulf his fists thus allowing him to cause more damage or to block certain attacks. * '''Weapon make-' Greed can change his steel shoulder pad and steel bracelet to any weapon of his choosing. * Sword Make-''' By using his steel shoulder pad and steel bracelet he can combine the steels to create a giant sword(Greed's personal favorite weapon) * 'Homing Sword(Sword)-' by throwing his sword at his foe the blade separates and creates multiple mini versions that use the wind to chase after their target. they can change course instantly and can even go thru the ground to attack from below. * 'Steel Bullet-' Greed hides small steel needles in his steel bracelet that he places on his foes body while parrying or attacking his foe. After placing the needles he snaps his fingers making the needles go thru or any direction from the location they were placed. Weapons and Equipment '''Alloy Illumina * Wears on right arm * Abilities: This bracelet contains trace amounts of many different metal alloys that can be transformed into projectiles by someone who is able to use Metal Magic. It is extremely durable and houses the guilds insignia on a gem made up of blue quicksilver. Synopsis New Beginning The White Lion lives * Greed's story of his transformation to a mage and what he would become. Joining Koma Inu he may very well revive the name "The White Lion" to what it signified before. Sparring Zero vs Greed vs Kagami Inoue * Greed has agreed to help Zero with his warm up but soon turns into a three way spar that might escalate dangerously if not stopped. A Date with Murphy's Law * Greed has planned a perfect date for a very special girl, but it seems things wont be going according to plan. Completed Jobs Illusions of Escaping * This is Greeds first job request as a member of Koma Inu and what better way to start then to be paired up with an amazing partner. Their job is to guard a rowdy prisoner located at the councils detainment facilities. Everything will be okay if it goes according to the plan. In Need of a Modern Day Robin Hood * Carocol Island's way of live has been threatened by the Alvarez empires heavy tax laws or it would seem. Greed takes this job dragging Layla along. Illusio Ventus is formed. The Beer Stealers * Greed decide to take a job to pass the time while Layla is away. Upon arriving he is met by a familiar character and his work starts in an instant. Trivia Previous purse:1,080,000 Current purse:1,380,000